Stealing Time
by Justaddchocolate
Summary: This story is a post Mirror Sight 'what if' style continuation. Starting with a change to events at the end of the novel and then forcing our heroine to deal with the results. Massive, massive spoilers for Mirror Sight. Possibly not a story for dedicated Karigan X Zachary fans.
1. Chapter 1

AN:

I would like to preference this by saying I loved Mirror Sight, maybe not a perfect novel but I really enjoyed it. I think I understand why K. Britain did what she did, and why Karigan couldn't bring Cade back with her, but that isn't going to stop me from day-dreaming. This is of course a 'what if' in which Karigan succeeds in bringing Cade back to her own time, so let's jump right into it.

I borrow liberally here from Ms Britain, nothing is mine and all is hers.

* * *

_She glanced at Cade. "Do you really want to do this – go back to my Sacordia?" _

"_More than anything" _

…

As Karigan activated her ability and the statues around the moon dial rotated into place she felt her self being drawn back in time, and yet something held her in place. While she felt home tring to pull Lhean and her away Cade was held fast by the future and Karigan, refusing to let him go, felt she would be torn in two.

"Karigan!" Cade shouted, "You have to go home"

"No! Not with out you!" she cried back. "Do you hear me?" she screamed into the chaos around them "I will not leave with out him! I swear it!" As she pulled him with all her strength something snapped suddenly, and all three of them tumbled into a calm dark summers night in Corsa.

…

_The Castle Banquet hall on the Night of Aeryc_

As Captain Mapstone stood with the Eletians and watched the un-natural wind stir up the tapestries in the Banquet hall a fracture appeared in the air and released from it's depths a figure, it hurtled trough the air and onto the central table, sliding along it and knocking decorations and place settings to the floor.

Laren stood frozen in sock as she watched Karigan, for Karigan it must be slide to a halt as weapons rush towards her. Something was off about the time and the normally agile weapons made only a little ground as a second figure was sent flying after Karigan.

The second figure was followed by a glittering sliver trail. As he, defiantly male Laren though, slid to a stop and he tried to right himself and reach for Karigan. the two of them where showered by the silver something that had come following after. Their cries of pain could be heard over the clamour now beginning to erupt in the hall. Although Karigan raised her a hand to defend her face it was not fast enough, blood poured from her eye and spotted across her uniform and across her companion's back where they had been hit

Finally, as if released from a spell Laren started and joined those running towards Karigan. Time seemed to have resumed a normal pace and the Weapons Fastion and Donal where able to reach Karigan.

"Take her to the mending wing!" Laren directed as they lifted the rider down from the table and grabbed hold of the man who had followed her.

"Are you friend or foe of the King?" Donal demanded as he roughly pulled the man from the table.

"Don't hurt him!" Karigan cried as Fastion carried her away "He's a friend." The only response the man had was a pained groan.

Laren noticed that a very large amount of blood was spreading from his shoulder, soaking through his unusual shirt. Then, as if the events of the evening had not been odd enough, before her very eyes the shirt seemed to dissolve, displaying the bloody wound underneath. In fact all of the mans clothes melted away. The addition of a naked man to the banquet hall seemed to add to the hysteria.

Laren started to shrug of her coat as another was passed to her. She had not noticed the King leave his seat, but he stood besides her now offering his own fine long-coat to cover the unexpected visitor. Donal wasted no time covering the man, helping him to apply pressure to his wound and steered him out of the hall after Fastion and Karigan.

The King stopped Laren from following with a hand on her arm. "It's Karigan, she's back." He said to her. "I knew she'd come back." There was a light, a life to his eyes she hadn't seen in months.

Before Laren could respond a new, urgent cry cut across the room. The Queen had collapsed in pain and a new panic broke out.

"See to your queen." Laren urged him when she saw he was torn. "Your duty is to her, and your unborn child. I will report on Karigan's condition as soon as I can." They parted, the king striding towards his wife giving orders for everyone to calm as Lauren ran to follow the Weapons and Karigan.

In the mending wing Karigan only stat still thanks to Fastion's hold on her, as Ben tried to examine her bloodied eye. She was visibly distressed by the sight of the man Donal was delivering to the care of other healers, she called out to him and demanded Ben help him instead. The man, Cade Laren thought Karigan had said, was less aware of his surroundings. He looked pale with pain and possibly the blood loss.

"Ben, calm the girl down." The master mender Vanlynn directed.

Ben couched his finger gently to Karigan's forehead and she slumped back in Fastion's arms, unconscious.

Master Vanlynn limped over to Captain Mapstone, The elderly woman had come out of retirement to replace the former master mender.

"One of yours, eh?" Vanlynn asked.

"Yes. She is-"

"I know who she is. My assistants will see to her. Meanwhile I have been summoned to the Queen's quarters, and Ben with me. Why the can't bring her here is beyond me." The master mender gave instructions to the assistant menders for Cade's care and directed Ben to follow her.

Laren was offered a seat in a waiting enclave by the assistant menders while they cared for the two patients. The Eletians joined her soon afterwards, Enver offerd her some of their supplies of chocolates while Somial offered what information he had on where Karigan had been.

After the they had discussed their limited information about Karigan and Lhean's strange journey and the threatening sounding future the Eletians settled to meditate quietly, leaving Laren to ponder their own thoughts. What had happened to Karigan, where had she been? She wondered who this strange young man was, and could he have possibly come from the fearsome sounding future?


	2. Chapter 2

The weather outside could not have been less in tune with the thoughts and feelings of the Green Rider who gazed out the small window of the mending wing room. Securely wrapped in a blanket Karigan happily watched the wind scour snow banks buffer trees and send flurries at any poor soul needing to brave the castle paths and courtyards that morning.

Some uncertainties still hung over her: the future she must change, the war that was coming and whether her eye would heal, but for now she pushed those things aside. She was _finally home_, back in the castle with many of her friends and Cade was here too.

When Karigan had woken a little while ago she had asked the menders if he was there, worried she had dreamt him up. They'd reassured her he was well on the way to healing and after she had pleased them by eating some porridge they had allowed her to see him.

A little battered and bandaged, but looking alive and wonderful Cade slept peacefully due to what he had been given him for his pain. Karigan had sat down beside him and taken his hand in hers, panning to wait until he woke. However Master Vanlynn had shooed her back to her own room, promising to tell her when he woke.

Master Vanlynn had then examined Karigan eye, and explained gently to her that it was likely she would loose her sight.

Turning away from the window Karigan was tempted to sneak across the hall again and look in on Cade, just to reassure her self he really, _really, _was there.

Movement from the waking figure by her bed stopped her. Captain Mapstone had been sleeping awkwardly in a chair by her bed when she woke. Karigan felt a fluttering of affection for her Captain, she was touched that the woman had endured such an uncomfortable night for her sake and she was glad to see her again.

"Karigan, how are you feeling?" Laren asked.

Not really sure how to answer Karigan sat down on the bed. "Wonderful, confused?" she tried. "Glad to be home. But how can it be winter, it was just summer?"

"I think I can help with that part." Captain Mapstone answered. She explained what the Elitians had told her of Lhean's arrival in Corsa in summer.

Karigan though of being swept up from that summers night, and of flying through the sky, of being carried by the God Westrion. She wondered why the God had wanted to bring her to _now_.

The Captain was watching her uneasily. Karigan wondered what her face was communicating.

"The eletians told me you where almost two hundred years in the future. Is that ture?" Laren asked.

"Yes. I don't know how far exactly from now but it was one hundred and eight six… years after…" Karigan found her self-faltering, unable to say what she had meant to. "After Sacoridia fell."

The look on the Captain's face told Karigan that her words only confirmed what Laren has suspected.

"It's not hopless," She quickly continued. "In that future, I never came back. We can stop it from happening with what I have learnt. That must be why I was sent. We have to stop it."

Karigan spoke of the time she had been taken to, describing the horrible empire that replaced defeated Sacoridia. She saw the Captain's face pale as she spoke of the horrors done, of the poverty and of course of the slaves. People from all of the lands alike chained together, worked until they dropped and treated like livestock.

The Captain stoped her. "I can see this distressing for you to talk about, I will hear it all when you report to the King. Is the young man, Cade, from this future?"

Karigan thought she must have been blushing as she answered. "Yes. Cade Harlowe, he was part of the resistance movement against the Emperor."

They sat in silence for a little, until Karigan thought she could hear the Captain's stomach rumbling.

"Hmm. I should be going." Laren said, standing up and stretching. "I'll sent a letter to your father as soon as the weather clears" she gestured to the wind and snow batted view. "If you want to include a note of your own."

"I will. I'd like to go home for a little while." Karigan thought of introducing Cade to her family. "Once I can be speared."

"I'm sure we can arrange you some time off." The Captain assured her.

After Captain Mapstone left Karigan asked for some paper. She was brought some and a small writing box to use on her lap.

_Dear Father,_

_Contrary to what you have heard I am alive and well. _

Then what?

_I am sorry for all the pain this false news has surely caused you and my aunts. I wish I had been able to send word to you that I was all right, but that was impossible. I don't know what Captain Mapstone has told you about what happened after I went missing. It is difficult to explain in a letter, but I was a long way away. _

_I want you to know I haven't spent all of the time I have been missing in dreadful danger; I spent some time with kind people where I was well treated. _

_I hope to come home for a visit soon and I'll be bringing a friend of mine I'd like you to meet. _

_Know that I am indeed well, safe and happy. _

_Please give my love to my aunts, I hope to be seeing you all soon. _

_Karigan _

* * *

Laren entered the Kings private study to report on Karigan's condition not yet decided on what to say. She found Zachary sitting at his desk looking and some papers contemplatively.

"Majesty?"

The King looked up from his desk looking like someone waking from a dream. She wasn't sure where his thoughts had been but she could tell they hadn't been focused on anything in the room.

"I have come to report on Rider G'ladheon's condition." Laren said.

That got his attention, Laren thought as he sat up in his chair.

"How is she?"

"She is slightly disoriented. Master Vanlynn said that was to be expected considering what she has been though. She has experienced things…" Laren paused thoughtfully. "And yet she seems calm and happy. It's odd, I've never know her be such an obliging, quiet patient."

Zackary laughed quietly at that with a small smile on his face. "Do you have any idea where she has been?" He asked looking more serious.

"She was time travelling." Laren answered, wondering how much she could leave for Karigan to tell. She didn't want to tell him Karigan had been in a future where they lost this war against Second Empire.


	3. Chapter 3

Karigan was finishing her lunch in the early afternoon when an assistant mender came to tell her Cade had woken up. Happily, she tossed back the covers and padded across the corridor to Cade's room.

He was sitting up in bed with his shoulder bandaged and his left arm immobilized in a sling. He gave her a slightly dreamy smile that told her whatever he'd been given for pain was still having an effect.

"I'm sorry you hurt your eye." Cade said, gently touching the bandage with the fingers of his right hand.

"I'm sorry you hurt your shoulder." Karigan sat on the edge of his bed and held his hand in her lap. "But it's your non-dominant side, it shouldn't stop you from beginning your Black Shield training as soon as you want."

Cade's face fell at her words and Karigan new something was wrong.

"I'm sorry. I didn't tell you the truth." Cade said.

"What do you mean?"

"There isn't a choice. Being a Weapon, you can't…" He trailed off looking down and their joined hands.

"Oh Cade, but it meant so much to you."

He raised his head with a determined look. "_You _mean more to me. I didn't know what I would be giving up to become a Weapon, but now I do. I want to have a life with you, to love you and raise our baby together."

"Wait," Karigan stopped him, reeling. "Our baby? What baby?"

"In Gossham, the true healer told me that he sensed you were carrying a potential new life. I know if may have been a lie, part of the interrogation process. But if it was true, well…" Cade didn't need to finish, the love written on his face was spoke clearly.

Karigan was struck by the image of a small boy, dark haired with Cade's smile and her own blue eyes. She had never really thought about children before. Of course she had assumed that someday she would have them but it had been a far-off concept. The image of the child, their child, faded and Karigan became aware of an ache; a sense of loss for something infinitely precious she had never really had.

That loss must have been clear to Cade because his face fell too.

"Maybe one day." Karigan said.

Cade leaned forward to kiss her gently and then held her against his chest with his good arm.

"Maybe one day." Cade murmured against her hair.

* * *

Mara Brennyn was going to the mending wing, to visit her friend. The captain had also asked her to bring Karigan a uniform. Mara was excited and pleased to be seeing her friend, having greatly missed her and mourned her when she thought her dead. She had hoped to visit yesterday when Karigan first woke, but the captain had wanted everyone to let her rest.

Mara was also interested to see the man who had shared Karigan's spectacular entrance the other night. The rider common room was as hungry for gossip about the mysterious 'man with vanishing clothes' as news about Karigan.

Two voices could be heard from the room the Menders directed her to, Mara looked in to see Karigan playing Intrigue with a dark haired man and guessed she wouldn't have to wait long to meet this Cade.

"You didn't have to let me win because it's my first time playing." Cade said as he took Karigan's king and ended the game.

"I didn't let you win," Karigan huffed. "On purpose, anyway."

Mara saw the man laugh and leaned across the board to kiss Karigan on the cheek. Oh. So that was how it was.

Looking away to give the couple some privacy Mara knocked on the door to announce her presence.

"Mara!"

Karigan stood with a blush on her cheeks to greet her friend. The two riders embraced a little awkwardly around the bundle of clothes and shoes Mara carried.

"I'm really glad to see you Karigan." Mara said. "Everyone has missed you so much."

"I've missed you all as well, you have to tell me everything that happened while I was gone." Karigan said pulling her into the room.

"Mara, this is Cade." Karigan introduced.

Taking up Mara's free hand Cade dipped his head to her. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too."

Mara giggled as she withdrew her hand and thought she might be blushing. His unusually formal manners and good looks where a powerful combination.

"Captain Mapstone asked me to bring you both some clothes." Mara said shaking off her giggles. "You will be asked to report to the king this afternoon."

As well as a new uniform for Karigan the captain had sent Mara with some clothing for Cade. After he had thanked her he left to change in his own room. Mara shut the door after him and turned to look at her friend curiously.

Karigan seemed determined to avoid her gaze as she started dressing.

"Tell me, what have I missed?" Karigan asked.

If her friend wanted to avoid the topic Mara wasn't going to push her. Yet.

The captain had asked Mara not to mention anything upsetting, so she told Karigan general rider news; about the new recruits and the new horses that had arrived. She also assured Karigan that Condor was well, and at the castle, undoubtedly excited to see her.

Mara offered to help with Karigan's hair. She brushed it out for her wile Karigan held a bandage over her injured eye. Mara braided Karigan's hair and tied it with a green ribbon.

"So, Cade seems nice." Mara began. "And he seems sweet on you."

Karigan gave her a sharp look as she re-secured her bandage. "That's not very subtle Mara."

"I'm sorry for being curious, but you are almost as well known for not having dalliances as you are for getting into danger." Mara exclaimed.

"It's not a dalliance." Karigan said brusquely pulling on her boots. "Oh, new boots. These need some breaking in."

"All of your old things where cleared out of your room when a new rider was moved in." Mara explained.

Karigan stopped doing up her boots and looked up in surprise. "My room was given to another rider?"

"Garth is fitting out a new one for you. But you will probably have to stay here a few more days." Mara explained. "I'm sorry, everyone thought…"

"I know, everyone thought I was dead. I guess it's lucky Condor didn't get given to a new rider as well."

Mara winced. That had only because he wouldn't let any green Greenies near him.

There was a knock at the door and Mara opened it to admit a dressed and freshly shaven Cade.

The clothing the Captain had sent seemed to fit Cade well enough. He adjusted the collar of his shirt under the blue jacket and looked to the green riders silently for approval.

"Nobody wears neckerchiefs at this time." Karigan reassured him. "You look very presentable."

Mara was a little confused by this exchange.

Karigan turned to her with a funny expression. "Cade isn't from here, or rather he isn't from now."

"What do you mean?" Mara asked.

"Well," Karigan began, "While I was gone I spent a little time in the future, and that's where I met Cade."

Mara though she had better sit down. This was quite something to take in. She looked from Karigan to Cade, who looked back at her seriously and nodded.

"I swear Karigan, if it was anyone else but you I would think they were having me on."

* * *

AN: It's always got to be awkward to tell your friend that you're dating someone from the future.

So the first time I wrote this I had Kari share a heart-felt confession of her feeling for Cade. However I decided that wasn't really true to her character, I'd like to know if you agree or not.


	4. Chapter 4

A Green Foot runner came in the afternoon to ask if Rider G'ladheon and Mr Harlowe could attend the king and his advisors in his private study.

As they made their way through the castle Cade followed Karigan quietly. He observed with grave interest the corridors they passed and all the people they saw.

Karigan sensed he was slightly uneasy, she reached out to touched his elbow and smile at him reassuringly. "Don't be anxious."

"I'm worried I'll say or do something wrong." Cade admitted.

"Just be polite and truthful." Karigan told him, "And remember, this is a report not an interrogation."

Karigan though her words seemed to reassure Cade. She tried not to admit to herself that she was nervous as well, although for different reasons. She slowed her breathing to calm herself, and quell the flutter in her chest.

A familiar face was standing guard at the door to the study. Fastion broke his usually serious expression to give Karigan a smile. Her heart swelled at the sight of him uninjured and whole. Thinking of the version of him she had met in that dark future Karigan swore to herself she would save him, and all her friends from that dark fate.

Fastion stepped aside to admit them to the study and spoke as she passed. "Glad to see you on your feet, sister."

The king's new study wasn't as nice a room as the old one. Karigan remembered most of the furniture and decorations, they were arranged much as they had been in the old study. She didn't however recognize all of the king's advisors, two new faces stood with Captain Mapstone and the king before his desk.

Karigan dropped into a simple, formal bow.

"Majesty."

"Rider G'ladheon, I'm pleased to welcome you back after your long absence." The king said.

Karigan looked up to meet his gaze. He still looked as thin as he had been when shown to her in the minor shard. His face bore more lines now, and a fresh scar. These things spoke to her of the trials he had faced and worries he's shouldered since she last saw him. She wondered if everything she had lived through was as visible to him.

She was very conscious of Cade's presence behind her, and that the eyes of both men on her.

"You and Mr Harlowe have quite the tale to tell us, from what Captain Mapstone has said." King Zackary continued. "I don't believe you have met Tallman or my new Castellan Javian."

The Castellan nodded to Karigan while Tallman, dressed in Weapon black gave her a hint of a smile.

The king gestured to the seats before them and sat down behind his desk.

"When you are ready Rider G'ladheon."

Karigan began. First she spoke of Blackveil, a short and impersonal account of a series of events in the unemotional delivery of a messenger. Occasionally she looked at the captain, or at King Zackary but she found it easiest to keep her gaze fixed on a large seashell at the front of the king's desk. When she spoke of Ard, she didn't speak of his motives as he had told them to her. Karigan met the Cpatian's eye during this part, who gave her a stiff nod which clearly said _'we will speak of this latter.'_

All too soon Karigan reached the events after the breaking of the mirror.

"I was taken forward in time. To a future where Sacordiahad fallen, I believe I was taken there so that I could bring back information to change the course of events that led to our fall. I had not been in the future for very long before I met Cade Harlowe."

"I'm sorry," Javian interrupted, "But are you saying his young man is actually from a future time?"

"Yes." Said Karigan.

"I believe I was born some hundred and sixty years from now." Cade offered.

Javian gapped at them, "And you expect me to believe the two of you are not just completely mad? Really the Eletian sleepers were enough."

"You believe, do you not Javian, that our ancestors possessed the magical abilities necessary to build the D'Yer Wall though such an act is hard to comprehend today?" Asked Captain Mapstone. When he nodded she continued: "You believe it because you have seen the result. The potential for great acts of magic is not gone from this world, we have just lost the ability. Just because we have no experience of something, that doesn't make it impossible."

Javian seemed to have finished with his objection, the captain having put him in his place.

"Please continue, Karigan." The king asked.

Karigan described her first impressions of the future and Mill City, giving an abridged version of meeting Cade and then Professor Josston. She saw him wince when she said he drugged her.

"I'm sorry," Cade said. "I thought you where crazy then, and I did have to get you off the street before an Inspector found us."

From that point they both told the story. Karigan would describe an event or an aspect of that world and Cade would add his knowledge to hers or explain a detail. They explained about the secret history, Arhys and the opposition to the Emperor and Cade's resistance group, as well as the practice of enslaving people and the treatment of those who's lives where considered worthless.

Karigan spoke around their developing relationship. And yet she worried it must be clear to the audience what was left out. She did her best to maintain her detached 'messenger voice' but I was difficult when Cade spoke with clear emotion for the people they had known.

The King displayed disbelief when Karigan explained the Emperor was Amberhill.

"I know it's hard to believe." Karigan said. "But he was possessed by Morhovan, and someone else, the sea king from legends. The sprit of the sea king wielded a terrible mystery power that defeated all our armies. It was this power that Morhovan wanted, he possessed Amberhill to get it."

"Do you have any idea what this weapon was?" Tallman asked.

Karigan shook her head and looked at Cade. "The professor said you saw evidence of it at a number of sites."

"We had no idea what it could be, but it involved fire." Cade said.

When Karigan tried to describe the guns she saw the king and Captain Mapstone exchange speculative looks.

"Karigan the words you are saying don't make any sense." The captain told her.

Karigan turned to Cade to ask if he understood her.

He looked deeply troubled. "Karigan, I know I've held a revolver. I know I've shot one a hundred times but I can't remember what they even look like."

Karigan though of when Cade had tried to teach her to fire a gun. "I don't think the Gods wanted us bringing knowledge of those weapons back."

Touching his injured shoulder Cade nodded. "Sterling shot me in the shoulder. He had the healer leave the bullet in, but it's gone now. That must be why the wound re-opened"

When Karigan's report had brought her and Cade through the Emperor's palace to the Eletan Moondial some hours had passed since their arrival. It was beginning to grow dark and Karigan was stiff from sitting still for so long.

There where a number of questions of course, mostly about the dragonfly device and details of timing. When Karigan and Cade could not tell them any new information the king stood and walked to the darkened window.

"I know that I will need some time to think all of this over. Undoubtedly there will be more questions, but I think we have kept Rider G'ladheon and Mr Harlowe sitting here long enough." Zackary said.

Everyone stood when the king did. Karigan tried not to stretch her stiff back to obviously.

The king turned to face them. "Mr Harlowe, you have our thanks for the assistance you gave to Rider G'ladheon. It is clear you risked much to help her and to aid our cause."

"Your cause is mine, sire." Cade replyed.

The King accepted this with a nod, and looked to Karigan. "Rider G'ladheon, you have given more than this kingdom had any right to ask of you. You will not be sent into such danger again, I will not have it."

Karigan hear some hint of emotion waver in the king's voice, and she looked away.

"I want you to take as much time as you need to rest before you return to duty." He finished, reclaiming his calm and detached manner.

Bowing again to the king, Karigan and Cade left the study. Captain Mapstone stepped out with them momentarily, into the corridor where another Weaopon had replaced Fastion.

"We will speak in the morning." The captain said. She held Karigan's gaze meaningful before returning to the study. It seemed the king and his advisors would have a longer night.

Karigan walked back to the mending wing very much consumed by her thoughts. It had been something of a test, to stand before Zackary and look at him again. She was still moved by the sight of him but she did not feel all that she once may have. The hint of emotion in his voice, his expression on concern for her did not affect her in the way it would have before. Yes she still cared for Zackary but everything was different now.

She looked to Cade to find him studying her with a small smile.

Taking Cade by the arm she pulled him into a corner of corridor out side the mending wing and wrapped her arms around him. He had been through so much for her, been tortured and shot, then he had left behind everything he'd known to be with her.

"I'm glad you are here." Karigan said resting her head against his chest.

"I'm glad too." Cade embraced her with his good arm.

Karigan lifted her head to look up at him. "I love you Cade." She said.

"I love you too Kari." He dipped his head to meet her in a kiss.

* * *

AN:

I took a few liberties here: firstly, It's isn't stated that Tallman is a Weapon, however the last two people to hold his position where Weapons and in the book he displays the kind of trust and respect for Karigan that Weapons always show. Secondly, nothing is said about Cade and Josston making a connection between the Sea King's weapon and fire. They say they saw evidence of it an at number of sights, as we know what the weapon is now I don't think it's unreasonable that they would have been able to tell the weapon produced fire.

This chapter makes me feel sorry for Zackary.

It'd like to thank everyone who had reviewed, favorited or followed the story. It's nice to know that people are enjoying it.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello fellow Greenie! I am going to start asking a question and the end of every chapter on a topic I'm interested in hearing everyone's opinion on, so if you have an opinion or a though I'd love it if you shared it with me. Read the AN at the end for this week's question.

* * *

Captain Mapstone was feeling the effects of a late night and an early morning.

The king and his advisors had remained for some time discussing the information they had learned from Karigan. Of course there had been a number of points to address, about what they had learnt. Decisions needed to be made about what action should be, could be taken. Once they had decided to believe Karigan the conversation had taken on an urgent quality. All of them felt a pressing need to do something, and yet there was almost no immediate action they could take.

It was almost too much to bear, Laren though. Knowing that only Karigan's return gave them any hope of saving their country, saving the lives they were responsible for. She wondered many of her riders would die if they failed, and how many would die anyway if they succeeded.

Zachary had likely had similar thoughts, only how much greater the burden must be as head of state, leader of the army and responsible of all the people how called him King. He had been very somber last night and no better when they met this morning. Laren wondered if he spared any of that worry for his mortality, or did she have to worry for both of them.

And worry Laren certainly did.

Details of Zachary's death and been one of the gaps obvious to the captain in her rider's report. Had Zachary be killed by the emperor after he seized control, or had he died earlier in the war -leaving Sacordia weakened with out him to lead them? Knowing him as she did she felt certain he would not have remained safely behind high walls wile his kingdom burned, he would have met his end on the battle field.

Maybe Laren would ask Karigan this morning if she had heard about the king's fate. On second though maybe it would be better to ask Cade about this.

The unusual young man who had returned with Karigan had been the topic of some of last night's discussion. While no-one who had heard the report wanted to question that his loyalty was to Sacordia, Cade's motivation in sacrificing his life in the future to return with Karigan had not been understood. And no wonder, Laren though, for they hadn't known all of the details.

Captain Mapstone was not surprised, after what she had learnt that morning, to find Cade and Karigan sitting together in the mending wing when she arrived to visit her rider.

The news about the couple was inescapable in the rider wing. Mara had apparently learnt about the romance from Karigan and told someone, and then someone had told everyone.

Captain Mapstone knocked on the door to Karigan's room.

"Can I have a word with Rider G'ladheon?" Laren asked.

Cade vacated the seat by the bed and offered it to her.

"Don't go very far Mr. Harlowe, I need to talk to you as well." She said to him.

"Of course, Captain." Cade said and left the room, closing the door behind him.

As she settled her self in the seat Laren took a moment to study Karigan, who sat on the edge of the bed and fidgeted with the edge of shawl wrapped around her.

Laren shared Karigan's apprehension about the conversation they had to have. She was now not convinced she knew anything of her rider's feeling regarding the king. While she could only be happy if Karigan was saved any heartache over Zachary's marriage she was not sure where to start.

Laren almost laughed at that thought, did she think it would have been easier to start if she'd known for certain Karigan had been Zachary's mistress?

"Well." Laren ventured. "I'm glad you said nothing more in front of Tallman and Javian about Ard. I've worked hard to keep what happened as quiet as possible, as far as they are concerned Ard lost his mind in Blackveil."

Karigan nodded at this. "Lynx told you who Ard said asked him to kill me?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." Said Laren briskly. "He was mistaken, Estora knew nothing of the plot."

Karigan visibly relaxed tension she had been carrying in her shoulders.

"The responsible party was Lord Richard Spane, cousin to the Queen, who devised the attempt alone, he has recently been executed for that and other crimes." Laren explained. She didn't think it was necessary to explain to Karigan fully events that where not general knowledge.

"I didn't want to believe it." Karigan said. "I had though we were friends."

Laren nodded. She knew Queen Estora considered Karigan a friend as well.

"Does this mean," Karigan asked cautiously, "That Estora doesn't know about it? Any of it?"

"Not exactly."

Karigan groaned and put her head in her hand.

"Lord Spane told her everything I am afraid." Laren said. "The only thing I don't know is how Spane found out, about… well,"

Blushing rather furiously Karigan looked up with a fierce look in her good eye. "I don't know what you have been told, but I was never his mistress."

"I've been told nothing." Laren said holding up her hand to calm the agitated rider. "I've known about the king's feelings for some time. I worried for your safety, fearing something such as this would happen if knowledge of the situation got out. I don't know what happened between the two of you and I don't need to."

Karigan's discomfort with the situation radiated from her as she stared determinedly at her lap.

Laren though it was probably time to change the subject. "I understand Cade is more than a friend and an ally to you."

Karigan looked up at her surprised. "I, um..."

"I'm glad you have found someone to care for." Laren said. "You deserve to be happy, Karigan. Cade will be offered accommodation in the guest rooms, but if it is your preference he has my permission to stay with you in the rider wing."

"Thank you. I wasn't sure that would be allowed." Karigan smiled.

Laren returned the smile and stood to take her leave. "Get some rest, Karigan."

Cade was waiting for Laren in his room across the hall. He stood as she came in.

"What can I do for you, Captain?" He asked.

"Is it correct that you are something of a scholar, Mr. Harlowe?" Laren asked.

Cade was a little surprised. "Yes, I was studying archeology."

"And do you know old Sacordian?" Laren continued, not entirely sure what archeology was.

Cade answered with a puzzled smile. "Yes, I'd be a pretty poor archeologist if I didn't."

"Then we have a job for you, if you're interested."

"It would be my honor," Said Cade very seriously, "To serve Sacordia and it's King in any way that I can."

Laren didn't need to use her power to know how true those words were. "The job is research. The king needs someone to look for leads on the Dragonfly device, and information about the Sea King." Laren explained.

Cade seemed surprised, and honored. "Why me? Surely there are many able scholars the king could ask."

Not at all sure of the answer to that, the captain said he would have to ask the king. "It was his idea." Zachary had proposed it to her this morning, and asked her to see if Cade was interested in helping.

"How are you settling?" Laren asked. She was a where it was likely going to be quiet an adjustment for Cade, from what she knew of his time it was very different to now.

"Alright, so far." Cade replied.

"I want you to let me know if you have any problems, or need help with anything." Laren said.

She saw in his expression there was something he wanted to ask. "I have trained in sword fighting but only for discipline purposes, I have more ability with weapons from my time. However that won't help me here." Cade said. "I would like to train properly."

"I can arrange that." Laren said. "Was there anything else?"

Cade said no, and thanked her for her help.

As Laren left the mending wing she considered what she though of Cade. She had told Karigan the truth, she was happy she had found someone to care for, someone appropriate, even if it meant she had to break the news about her relationship to the king.

Laren hoped that hearing that Karigan had moved on would help Zachary to do the same. Still she was worried, perhaps she should wait until Zachary had a change to form a good opinion of Cade before she told him. She new she couldn't wait long, or the news would reach him by other means.

* * *

AN: Question time!

In this chapter Laren and Karigan discuss Ard and his attempt on her life, so today's question is about this:

Do you think Captain Mapstone told Zachary about Lord Spane's attempt on Karigan's life (could she really not)? And if so do you think she told him what Estora knows?

On another note, I may not be able to update again until after the 13th. It's exam time! Wish me luck?


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**: Hello! long time to see, hu?

Thanks for your patient everyone with this chapter, It's a little later than I planned but I didn't get my university commitments wrapped up like I had hoped too. I've been working on research project that has dragged on longer that expected (like three months longer) and has taken up a lot of my time but it is likely to result in my first publication, which is very exciting as an undergraduate. The final stage of the report has kept me from writing this story after my exams finished, but I think I can safely say that it is _finally_ done and I can devote my free time for this and next week to writing Stealing Time with out any guilt.

* * *

"We ran out of room on the main corridor, which when you think about it is a good thing." Mara lead Karigan and Cade around the corner at the end of the rider corridor. "You too are the first to have a room around here so the whole corridor is yours, just until we get more riders."

"That just means more privacy for the love birds." Tegan whispered loudly to Garth, the two had joined Mara in showing Karigan and Cade their new room. Karigan felt herself blush as the other couple giggled behind her and a glance at Cade's pink cheeks told her he had heard the comment too.

"It's the largest room on the corridor." Mara explained as she opened the door and stepped through for everyone to follow. "Fastion thinks it used to be a meeting room, or a common room."

Cade turned to Karigan with a surprised look. "Fastion likes exploring the older parts of the castle." She explained

It was a large room, by Rider wing standards certainly. Carved support pillars formed a natural divide between the two halves of the room. The close side had been fitted out like a small sitting room, with bookshelves and two comfortable looking if mismatched and worn armchairs in front of the hearth. The far side of the room was dominated by the large bed with gilt and elaborately carved headboard.

"It's a beauty isn't it?" Garth gestured to the bed and beamed proudly.

Karigan was rather at a lost for words to describe the bed, and shared a glance with Cade who looked similarly bemused.

"It's stunning." Mara supplied. "They are stunned."

Garth had also found a serviceable vanity for her and bureau for Cade, each completed by their friends with the essentials.

"Thank you, you have clearly gone to some trouble." Cade said looking up from the shaving kit laid out for him.

"It's no trouble," Garth shrugged, putting an arm around Tegan's sholders.

"Everyone wants you to feel welcome." Said Tegan. "You are an honorary Rider now."

"You have certainly done that." Cade assured her.

"Come to the common room, and meet all the green Greenies. Everyone is excited to meet you both and hear about your arrival at the feast for Aeryc's Night." Tegan suggested.

"Maybe latter, we have to visit Condor." Karigan said. She wasn't sure she was really up to handling everyone's curiosity and questions yet. She also wanted to have some time with Cade to her self, and didn't want to share him with all the curious Riders.

"We should all go to the Cock and Hen, and make a real celebration of your return!" Tegan nudged Garth, "let's tell everyone and organize it."

"All right," Said Mara, reading Karigan's silence better than the other riders. "Let's go and organize that for a few day's time. Give Karigan and Cade some time to settle in." She herded the other two out of the room shooting Karigan a smile over her shoulder as she left.

Karigan closed the door with relief and watched Cade take a seat on the bed running his hands through his hair.

"Are you okay, is this overwhelming?" She asked.

"A little." He admitted smiling up at her as she walked over to him.

"Are you going to be alright for your first training session tomorrow?"

"Oh yes." He smiled broadly. "I'm really looking forward to it. I'm just not sure I want to face a room of curious people with questions about the future."

Karigan nodded, completely understanding. "Let's dress warmly, and I'll take you to meet Condor."

Karigan wrapped an arm around Cade's back and leaned into his warmth as they watched Condor prance about the pasture. His excitement spread to the other horses and some of them leapt about with him. Every now and then Condor came back to the railing where they where and they would stroke his head and neck, Cade somewhat tentatively at first, before he cantered away again.

"I was worried he wouldn't like me." Cade admitted. "After Raven's response to me."

Remembering the stallion's possessiveness Karigan laughed. "Although Raven was an intelligent horse he didn't have Condor's sense." It was bitter sweet to remember Raven.

"He _will be _an intelligent horse. We will re-write the future and Raven will get to be a proper Green Rider horse, with a rider who cares for him as much as you love Condor." Cade promised her.

She met his determined look and nodded her agreement.

Condor whinnied and drew her attention back as pranced past them. She felt some stirrings of guilt as he clearly delighted in her attention.

"I should have visited him sooner." Karigan confessed.

"You have had a lot to deal with." Cade countered.

She knew that was true. Reports, visits and checks on her eye had filled the few days since she returned. Her eye… Karigan recalled the visit from Somial that morning and shivered remembering his words when he had looked at it. It seemed to make everyone uncomfortable and now she understood why.

"Are you to cold, should we go in?" Cade asked rubbing her shoulder.

"No, I want to watch Condor some more."

They did eventually retreat inside, when Cade protested his nose was frozen and burrowed it into Karigan's neck.

They remained very quite for the rest of the day and mostly kept to themselves. A brief appearance was made in the common room, but all of the attention focused on them was draining, and they retreated to their room quickly after dinner.

Karigan sat by Cade on the bed as he took off his boots. "This is nice, living together."

"It is." He agreed sitting up and smiling at her.

Karigan leaned over to kiss him, and as he kissed her back she threw her arms around his shoulders and pushed him backwards on to the bed. She felt him wince in pain and pulled back guiltily.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"It's alright. You just have to be gentle with me Kari."

"I suppose I should let you rest." She said sitting up. "Not over-tax you. You have your first training session tomorrow morning after all."

Cade laughed. "I wouldn't go that far." He pulled her back down to kiss him again, and she didn't protest.

* * *

Cade was eager for his first training session. He had been a little disappointed to learn he wouldn't be training with Karigan's teacher Drent who everyone said was the best, but he also only took the best students and Cade would have to prove himself as such to get that change to train with him. He knew that Master Gresia was a sword master as well, and after he got over his initial disappointment he vowed to make the most of her training and show her the respect deserved by her master rank. He was aware that he still needed to work on changing some of his Empire-taught attitudes to women.

Karigan had taken him to the training grounds, having a session with Drent herself that morning. Cade was a little reluctant to leave her side after she pointed out Gresia, Karigan seemed apprehensive about her training, no doubt because of her eye. He wanted to sooth and support her, Cade knew however she wouldn't appreciate him cooing over her in public so he kissed her hand and wished her luck.

Arms Master Gresia was a serious looking woman in her middle years, with dark hair pulled back severely. She greeted Cade as he approached with a smile that momentarily changed her face from severe to kind.

"The captain tells me you have had some training, though not from an arms master." Gresia said. "So we better start by seeing what you can do. Warm up and we'll start with some basic forms."

Gresia gave Cade a practice sword and directed him to the middle of their ring. Remembering as best he could how Karigan had taught him to calm his breath and centre himself while moving Cade blocked the noises around them out and when through a few warming up excises. He felt a little hampered by his left arm in the sling, it changed his balance and put him off.

Once he had completed a short warm up Gresia started giving him basic forms to try. Cade was pleased to find he executed them well despite his injured shoulder; He was able to adjust his balance and compensate for it.

Quickly Gresia moved on to more difficult forms, beginning to really test Cade's ability. Far too often for his liking he felt himself fumble, or an execution wouldn't be as fluid as he wanted. However he knew all the forms she named.

"All right, interesting." Gresia muttered as she walked around him and picked up a practice sword herself. Cade felt a little frustrated, he wanted to know if he had done well or not.

Gresia stood before him and raised her sword in an easy defensive position. "Now I will give you a from, and you will use it to attack me."

At first she just blocked and met his swings, before beginning to dodge him and move around, making him chase and follow her. This was much more challenging that executing forms alone, but this was what sword fighting really was, focusing on your movements while having to consider the behavior of an opponent.

By the time the end of their session had come Cade was beginning to feel the strain of the exertion after spending a few days inactive, and so long before doing little more that riding in a cart all day.

"I'm not sure what to make of you." Gresia told him thoughtfully. "You know some very advanced forms and know them well, yet your basics are sloppy and you are poor at judging the movements of an opponent."

Cade shrugged. "I haven't done much sparing, and I've never had to fight with a sword."

"Hmm, it shows. Still you have promise, and even today I saw an improvement by the end of the session. If you are willing to work hard we could really make something of you."

Cade tried not to beam with pride at her words. "Thank you, I'll work really hard."

Gresia dismissed him, and Cade made his way back over to the castle entrance. He cast a glance over and saw Karigan still working with the man who must be Drent. He understood her trepidation now, Drent had her trying to attack him blindfolded, presumably following the sound of his feet. Cade watched as Drent landed a blow on the side Karigan left open and winced for her.

Feeling a surge of protectiveness Cade hurried away, he couldn't stay and watched that without wanting to hit the man back. Cade knew he wasn't a sword master, but he didn't understand how unnecessarily hitting his beloved would help her fight with one eye. Poor Kari, as if she hadn't suffered enough.

Reaching the Rider wing Cade quickly freshened up and changed into clean clothes, a borrowed rider shirt and the blue jacket Captain Mapstone had found for him. He had been given a few sets of clothing to make do for now, but this fit him best and he wanted to look presentable because he was going to speak to the king.

A Greenfoot runner met Cade outside the Rider wing at the appointed time and took him to the king's office.

When he was announced and let in the king greeted him in a friendly manner and offered him a seat.

"Captain Mapstone told me that you are interested in helping us with our little project." The king began and settled behind his desk.

"Yes. I would like to help in any way I can." Cade was uneasy, he was honored and flattered that they thought he could be of use, but he had no idea why the king had though of him.

"There are a number of records," The king explained. "Kept in the Castle library, at Selium and by the caretakers in the tombs. I have no idea if they will have any helpful information about this dragonfly device but I need someone to see what can be found. Officially, you are being hired to do some research for the Queen, to satisfy and interest she has in her family's early lineage."

The King handed Cade a letter. He opened it to find a formal letter of introduction to the Castle librarian, written in the queen's own hand. It introduced him as a scholar from her home province, and asked he be given the same access she would to the libraries' resources.

"You can write to Selium and request what information they have on the early Sealander Clan and the legends of the Sea Kings, and the Weapons will report to you about what the caretaker's records contain."

Cade folded the letter and looked up at the king. Zachary was watching him with an unreadable expression.

"I don't understand why you are asking me." Cade confessed.

Zachary sat back in his chair and looked thoughtful. "Unfortunately I have learnt the hard way that not everyone can be trusted. It has been far too easy for Second Empire to get people into the Castle and I don't want to run the risk of any information about this getting to them. Thus the cover story."

Cade frowned. "But that explanation makes it even more questionable that you would trust me, someone you don't know."

The king nodded. "I trust Karigan and Laren beyond doubt. I trust their opinion of you."

"I see." And he did, or at least he was beginning to.

"Here is an advance on your salary, to get you settled in." The king handed across a small purse of coins. "Did you have any other questions?"

Shaking his head Cade stood and thanked the king, knowing he was dismissed.

In the corridor out side the study Cade wondered how he was going to find the library.

* * *

That night after feeling like Drent had beaten her black and blue Karigan lay in bed and listened to Cade tell her about his afternoon exploring the library.

"I couldn't believe it, just how extensive the records are, so many that date back to the long war. I really makes me realize how much was lost in my time, how much of our heritage was destroyed." As Cade spoke the fire in their hearth lit up his expressions. Karigan happily watched, thinking enthusiasm defiantly enhanced to his good looks. "I realize what the professor and I uncovered was a small fraction of what there is to know. He would have loved the chance to explore the library."

"He would be happy his protégé is being given the chance." Karigan said.

Cade smiled sadly at her. "I wonder if in the new future, Professor Josston will meet a Cade. I wonder if I'll exist."

"What do you mean?" Karigan frowned. "You exist, you're here."

"I talked to the Eletians about it. Somial said he didn't understand how I could exist when the future I am from hasn't happened." Cade told her.

"If you think like that, you'll go mad." She whispered.

They where quiet for a moment, both consumed by their thoughts.

"Do you think you will find anything useful? In the records?" Karigan asked.

"The king isn't certain we will. But who knows?" Cade shrugged. "He thinks very highly of you, Zachary."

"I know." Karigan mumbled.

Cade look at her expectantly like he was waiting for her to say something else and Karigan felt terribly guilty. She felt guilty keeping this from him, but what could she say, how could she possibly explain this to him? It seemed the better option avoid it for now. She supposed she was being naïve not to think he would be a common topic of conversation between them. She squirmed under Cade's gaze and rubbed at her eye absentmindedly.

"Don't Kari." He muttered and held her hand away from her eye. "Is it hurting you?"

"It just itches."

"Do you want to take the bandage off and let it breath?"

She froze and she was sure her panic was clear on her face. This was another topic she didn't want to discuss, but it was one Cade was going to push.

"I know you think it will change things, but it won't Kari. You're my bright wondrous Green Rider. You will still be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Not tonight, not yet. I'm not ready." Karigan said.

"Alright." Cade stroked her hair soothingly. "I'll be here when you are ready."

* * *

**NA: **Please except my premiss about Cade and the research project. Sorry if I'd made mistakes, it's late and I can't proof read when I'm sleepy but I wanted to post it tonight.


End file.
